


weight

by doxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Gyms, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara runs into Asahi at the gym. Asahi gives him a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weight

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for HQ!! Rarepair Week, day 7: free prompt.](http://thatsnotbeautiful.tumblr.com/post/115396899201)
> 
> there's, like, _kind of_ manga spoilers in this, but only a tiny thing.

Sugawara isn’t expecting to run into any of his classmates at the neighborhood gym when he arrives early on a Saturday morning, yawning at the counter with his guest pass clutched in one hand. If he _was_ going to find anyone here, though, Asahi is definitely the most likely candidate.

Karasuno’s ace is doing bicep curls near the window. Since the gym is so small, Sugawara can see him clearly from where he’s standing, which means he misses most of what the receptionist tells him about using the locker rooms and whatnot as she hands him his key.

For a second, he considers leaving and coming back another time, but dismisses that thought quickly. That would be silly. They train together all the time, how would sharing gym space be any different?

Sugawara changes and comes back out. Asahi notices him this time, and greets him with a smile. They make small talk for a while - Sugawara finds out Asahi’s relatives own the gym, so he gets a discount on top of the already lowered student price. He should have guessed that, since Asahi's house is nearby and all.

He wanders over to the rack of dumbbells. There aren’t many people here for a Saturday, or at least not as many as Sugawara had imagined there would be. It’s deserted enough for him to be aware of where Asahi is and what he’s doing the entire time he’s running through the list of exercises he’d prepared. He tries his best to focus on what he’s doing, but it’s difficult to ignore the way Asahi’s back muscles flex once he switches to rows, the way a few stray locks of hair escape his headband to frame his face, the way his shorts - ever so slightly shorter than the ones they use for volleyball - ride up his thighs when he moves on to lunges.

Usually outside of their practices Sugawara goes for runs, but he thought it might be useful to build up his strength since he’d decided to get better at spiking. He sneaks another glance at Asahi. His teammate had partially been the inspiration behind this idea - if Sugawara could muster even an ounce of the strength that’s behind Asahi’s powerful spikes, the ones that can break through three-blocker barriers, he’d be in a very good place.

Squats are last on his list. He makes his way over to the steel, cube-shaped frame, adds weight plates to the bar that’s resting on it. He laboriously lifts the bar onto his shoulders, does one rep - _ugh_ , it feels much heavier than it looked - and is interrupted by Asahi’s voice.

“Um, Suga, your stance…”

Sugawara backs up, hooks the bar back onto the frame and turns to see what he wants. Asahi is mopping up the sweat from the back of his neck with a towel and looking hesitant. 

“Hmm?”

“Your stance,” Asahi says again, looking almost sheepish while correcting him, even though his suggestion will ultimately end up helping. “It’s a little wide… your knees should be in line with your shoulders.”

“Oh, like this?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

Sugawara picks up the bar, repeats the full movement again, bending his knees and standing back up. He can feel Asahi’s gaze on him. He feels less stable like this, almost like he’s about to fall over, even though the bar’s horizontal axis of movement is fixed along the frame.

Suddenly, Asahi is standing a whole lot closer. 

“Are you alright? Your legs are shaking… Maybe you should go lighter?”

“I’m just tired,” Sugawara insists stubbornly. He _can_ handle it, but just barely.

Asahi’s frown is evident in his voice.

“Okay, but at least let me help you?”

“Huh?”

Asahi rests his hands on the bar besides his own, grasping it. He’s standing so _close_. Even though they aren’t touching, Sugawara can sense his body a mere inch or two away from his, can feel the wave of body heat emanating from him, and it’s sending tingles up and down his spine. 

“I’m not taking any of the weight, don’t worry about that. I’m just holding on in case you lose your balance…”

Sugawara doesn’t mind that Asahi is concerned that he might topple over. He’s obviously new to this, and there’s no shame in that. He _does_ care that Asahi’s attempt to help might end up being the eventual cause of him falling over because of how distracting he is…

Well, he’ll just have to get this over with quickly.

He bends his knees again. Asahi follows him, and his taller frame arched over him gives Sugawara a sense of security, but it also makes his heart race faster than his entire workout had.

He reaches the lowest point of the movement, comes back up again. It feels like it takes forever for him to complete the handful of reps he’s supposed to do, like everything is happening in slow motion. He feels a little ridiculous - this is _Asahi_ , his teammate, it’s not like they don’t playfully shove each other around all the time at practice, or like he isn’t already thoroughly attuned to how the other boy moves after tossing to him for the last two years. But - he swallows when he realizes he can feel Asahi’s breath against the back of his neck, soft and faint and even - this is different.

By the time they get to the end of the set Sugawara has absently begun to wonder what Asahi’s hands - positioned so close to his - would feel like sliding down his back and grabbing and squeezing his hips. It’s a relief when he counts out the final rep and moves to set the bar back down.

If he’s shaking even worse now than when he’d started, he’s glad he can just blame it on the heaviness of the weight. 

When Asahi claps a hand on his shoulder, he almost yells.

“I’m done, so I’m on my way out. Are you going to stay?” 

Sugawara vaguely hears himself say something about wanting to use a few of the other pieces of equipment, even though he’s basically done as well.

“Alright, I’ll go ahead then. I’ll see you later, Suga!”

Sugawara listens to his retreating footsteps as they fade away, and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.


End file.
